What She Needed to Hear
by PleaseDoNotRead
Summary: AU sessxkag She waited for him. She just wanted to hear those words. kinda OOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!!!

They were in love. He was a demon; she was a human. She was free and happy; he was stoic and cold. She had hair of ebony; he had hair of silver. He lived in an estate secluded from the rest of his lands with servants to do as he pleased; she had been born and raised in a hut and had the status of a servant, herself. They sat by her tree ---a tree that should have died long ago in a fire, a tree that she nursed back into health. This tree was also on the outer boundary of his estate. It was under this tree that they met. It was under this tree that he would leave her. It was under this tree that their love would amount to everything and nothing all at once.

"Why do you have to go?" the young priestess asked her demon. She looked up to him, her eyes shimmering with sadness. The sun was shining, almost mocking her and her misery. Her midnight tresses followed her head as she shook it in disbelief. She couldn't come to terms with the fact that her love was leaving her. She leaned into his embrace as if holding him, and having him hold her in return would convince him to stay. She wouldn't cry. She would stay strong, just for her Sesshoumaru. Only he had been able to tame her. It was Sesshoumaru with his cold and subtle way of caring. He cooled her anger; he soothed her wild spirit. He stood with such confidence that it would make the birds stop singing and the wind stand still. Only he could have saved her from her own despair. Only he could bring her to love again. Only her Sesshoumaru.

"You know why. The war is coming to an end. The final battle is near. As the leader of my kind, I must go." He simply said. His voice was nearly breaking. She looked up at him. Her eyes shining with unshed tears. How could this have happened? The humans and demons had always gotten along rather well. They had never lived hand in hand in harmony, but they coexisted. Yes, there were fights, but such disputes would happen. How had one fight erupted into so many?

The last thing Sesshoumaru wanted to do was to leave the woman in his arms. He looked down at her enchanting face. He did not want to leave her. He did not want to kill her kind, but he also did not want her to die. His golden eyes met her eyes of azure. His eyes held a certain softness to them, but only for her. He looked down at his raven-haired beauty. Only she could have melted the walls of ice he had put around his heart. It was Kagome with her shining personality, warmer than the sun, and a smile that shone with the radiance of more than a thousand suns. The sun rose each day so that it may learn from her, and only her. Only his Kagome.

She had been spared from fighting this war, though she was actively labeled as a traitor. She would not fight against her own people. The monks and priestesses grew weary of demons running rampant throughout Japan. There was no remedy for it all but to rid themselves of the troublesome creatures for good.

All of the holy beings had gathered and concentrated on their powers, sending a wave of purification throughout the entire area. All of the weaker demons had been wiped out, the half-demons found themselves temporarily out of commission for their demon halves had been purified, but would rise again when healed. Even the most powerful of demons had fallen in pain. There was great suffering throughout Japan that day. Kagome nursed her Sesshoumaru back to health. The demons began their retaliation under his command. Though Kagome never supported war. There was nothing that could be done. Treaties were out of the question as neither race would even consider the notion. The only thing that would result from this war was pain and devastation.

When the war plans had started, Sesshoumaru decided that matter what, Kagome was going to live. That was all that mattered to the demon lord. He could not bear it if he were to lose her. Or worse, if he were forced to meet her upon the battlefield.

They had been standing there, comforted by each other's embrace for what seemed to be only seconds, though minutes had passed.

"Just tell me… just once?" she pled with him. He knew what she wanted to hear. She wanted to hear those three words. And those three words, though small, held so much meaning to them. He loved her, she knew. But she wanted, no needed to hear it for herself. He almost said it. How hard could it be?

"I," he hesitated. She looked up at him with anticipation. He shook his head. It would be too final to say this to her. He couldn't. He wouldn't. "I shall return." He couldn't tell her just yet. That would seem so final. He gave her an apologetic stare. She looked down. 'How can you be so sure?' she thought morbidly, though both heard the unspoken question.

"Then I guess I'll just have to tell you," she paused. A small, sad smile crept to her face. "I love you," she whispered so softly that, had he not been a demon, he would not have heard it. But he heard it; his heart ached for this girl.

Separating himself from her warm embrace was without a doubt the hardest thing he had ever set out to do, but if he did not go into battle, he would be torn from her eventually. Only with no army to assist him

Kagome had too much pride to cry in front of Sesshoumaru, but even pride could not stop the tears that threatened to fall, and the lone tear that did. The killing perfection left that day, but not before telling Kagome one thing.

"Wait for me." he said

"For as long as it takes." she replied as if the answer didn't even require thought. And for her, it didn't.

With Kagome waiting for him at their home, there was no way that he would not return. There was no chance that he would be taken down. Not by strongest monk, or the strongest of mikos. _'Not even by Miroku' _he thought. The inevitable confrontation with Miroku, his trusted friend, disturbed the demon lord to say the least. In no way did he wish any ill upon Miroku, but he could not allow the humans to win. Miroku was caught between family honor and friends. Inevitably he chose family honor.

If the time ever came in which Sesshoumaru would have to face Miroku in battle, Sesshoumaru decided that he would do whatever was necessary to get back to Kagome. If he could help it, he would never confront Miroku in battle, but if it happened, he hoped to allow Miroku to leave with minor injuries. He knew that Sango, one of his servants, was carrying Miroku's child. He would not leave one under his employ with child without a father for that child. He was cold, not cruel.

And as Sesshoumaru continued with his inner musings; he and his army marched on.

~*~*~*~

It was one all out battle. Every demon, and holy being had gathered on the battlefield. Each fighting for their lives, and the lives of future generations. Each side knew that it would be wiping out an entire species if it won. Many were like Miroku, caught between family and friends, few were like Sesshoumaru caught between survival and love. Some humans had fallen in love with demons or demonesses, and were assisting the demon side, they would be of little help, but were willing to help nonetheless. It was a bitter war.

The demons knew that they were to die. They were out numbered. Had they been fighting regular humans, that would not have mattered. However; this was not the case. They were fighting against holy beings. Holy beings with purified gunpowder. The demon race was doomed from the start.

~*~*~*~

Days passed and still Kagome faithfully waited from him to return to her. She would accept no food, and little water.

She waited.

She didn't eat, nor did she sleep. She did the one thing she promised she would do. She waited.

She sat by the window waiting to hear the familiar sound of steps on the gravel, watching for the familiar, silver-blue hair and golden eyes that had so effectively imprinted themselves in her mind.

Yet she heard nothing. Deaf to the begging of the servants, deaf to their pleas that she eat something, that she sleep, that she move, pleas for her to do anything but wait.

She saw nothing. Nothing but the empty path into the house. Blind to the comfort Sango had tried to offer her. Blind to the fact that she was killing herself and causing others grief. Blind to the fact that everybody knew that he was dead except for her.

He had made her promise. He was obviously going to come back. He never did anything that was unnecessary. If he made her promise, then would come back. Everybody would be happy again. Including her.

She heard the sound of crunching gravel. Immediately, she attempted to stand. Immediately, she felt dizzy. Immediately, her vision blurred. Immediately, she fell to the ground.

~*~*~*~

Shinsuke opened the door to the castle of the former lord of the western lands. Today he was going to tell Kagome that all demons had died, and she was free to go. Kagome was a captive of Lord Sesshoumaru. That was the only reason she would live there. Sesshoumaru must have forced himself upon her, or threatened her family or something along those lines. Shinsuke absolutely refused to believe that the woman he cared for so much genuinely loved the heartless demon lord.

He loved her. He loved her kindness, her beauty, her wit, her charm, her humanity. Basically, he just loved her. He fell in love when he was delivering a message to Sesshoumaru, and she invited him in for tea. They talked, and he discovered how kind and gentle she was. She was a free spirit, and didn't belong in a place such as this. Even then he could tell that she grew tired of this society and its many rules, regulations and mannerisms that she had to learn and know. It was a shame that Sesshoumaru had gotten to her first, but today that would be different. He would tell Kagome of his feelings for her, and whisk her away. Why would she want to stay here in her captor's domain?

He beckoned Sango to him, and she came.

"Sango, you look glum. What is the cause for such a sad face?" he asked. Sango remained silent. "Could you show me to Kagome?" her eyes widened a bit as new tears began to form and she reluctantly nodded, shedding new tears for her friend. It pained her to see Kagome do this to herself.

Shinsuke could not understand why she was so sad. Had Miroku died or sustained an injury? Was Kagome sick? Dying? He grew nervous. As Sango stopped he did as well. He pushed open the door and found Kagome lying on the ground in a heap. Her hair covering her beautiful face. He gasped and ran to his love. She was breathing, and alive, but only just. Her skin was pale as the moon with dark rings beneath her eyes. Sango came in and upon seeing Kagome shrieked Kagome's name, alerting many people in the castle. Shinsuke picked Kagome up and walked the familiar path to her room where he had had tea with her so many times before. The room was luxurious, including an attached bathroom and a small stove, though the furniture was nice, he could tell she had very few items of her own. He set her down on her bed. She was so pale. Like death. She was so light. Like a feather. She was still so beautiful. Like she always had been. It tore him apart to see her this way.

"Make a wish Sesshoumaru." She said in her sleep, her lips curving upward into a smile. Shinsuke's eyes widened slightly. There was so much love in her voice. She loved Sesshoumaru. He just didn't want to believe it. He absently wondered what she was dreaming of.

*~ _Kagome's Dream~*_

_There they were. Just sitting together. It was one of Kagome's favorite past times. Neither of them spoke. A comfortable silence was between them, and she wouldn't have it any other way. She shifted her gaze to the setting sun. It was beautiful. Kagome sighed a contented sigh. Sesshoumaru allowed a rare smile to pass by his lips. Yes, this moment was without a doubt… perfect. It was amazing how she, a human girl had gotten past all of the barriers that had been carefully constructed over the centuries. She didn't know exactly how she had done it. But she had. And she didn't mind not knowing how either. All that mattered was that she had done it. She felt a source of warmth as the temperature began to drop. Sesshoumaru had put his arm around her to shield her from the cold, and was pulling her closer to him. She glowed with a crimson blush and smiled a shy smile. With her radiant smile, and her beautiful red coloring, Sesshoumaru concluded that she reminded him of the setting sun ---breathtakingly beautiful. As the sun sank lower and lower into the horizon, the first star popped into the sky. Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru's attention was focused on that star. _

"_Make a wish Sesshoumaru." She said to him tiredly, "If you make a wish on the first star in the sky, maybe it will be granted." She continued. "What would you wish for Sesshoumaru?" she asked, eyes drooping. He considered this for a moment,_

"_This Sesshoumaru desires nothing." He said with that familiar coldness and stoicism to his words. Kagome shrugged it off. Her breathing was evening out. She was falling asleep. Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow when she fell asleep, leaning into his warmth. "Kagome, I have everything I desire. I have you. I could want for nothing while you are here." He whispered into her hair, "I simply wish that moments like this could last forever." He sighed and continued in a sadder tone, "I fear what will come when this moment ends. After all, your life will seem like but a moment to me in the long run. I wish that time could just stop for us, and we could be together for an eternity. The sun would not rise, and it would not be a day closer to battle." He admitted to her sleeping form. He closed his eyes briefly and thought about his wish. He opened his eyes when he felt Kagome shiver in his arms. He had believed her to be chilled from the night air, but actually, she was reacting to the reality of his words. She ha not been asleep. She trembled at the fact that she could not always be there by his side. As Sesshoumaru once again looked down at the miko in his arms he spoke again, "you do not know how greatly I want for that star to grant my wish." He said almost earnestly. _

_*~Back in the real world~*_

Kagome began to stir. She had fallen asleep. She wondered if Sesshoumaru had returned to her. But her question was put on hold when she saw Shinsuke. He looked at her with such a solemn look in his eyes that Kagome felt tears prick in hers.

"It's Sesshoumaru." He said.

That was all that he needed to say. With that, Kagome's pride was gone. She cried, she sobbed, she wept. For hours she sat on her bed and she grieved for the loss of her lord. Eventually her exhaustion claimed her and she cried herself into a fitful sleep. In the morning when Sango had come to check in on her she made a horrible discovery. Kagome was dead, never to hear those three words that she had wished so desperately to hear. The entire castle mourned the death of their lord and lady. Though she was not officially their lady, they gave her the title knowing that Sesshoumaru would have wanted it had he been alive. Sango was hit the hardest of all. She threw herself into chores that didn't have to be done to escape the grief and pain of losing her best friend. She had yet to receive word from Miroku. Things did not look to be going well for the young girl.

The servants were at a loss as to what to do with the lands. Without the demons ruling them, much of Japan fell into chaos. The loyal servants stayed behind and did chores that they normally did. Running the house until the next lord or lady would come along. They put away Lord Sesshoumaru's belongings so nobody would steal them. Kagome was buried beneath her favorite tree on the outer grounds of the estate. They knew that she would have wanted to be buried there.

One night, Sango received a message from Shinsuke. The sender of the message was Miroku. She cried tears of joy as she read and reread the letter though there was not much to read. She was to meet him at midnight in Lord Sesshoumaru's study, and she was to tell nobody of their meeting. She didn't mind though. She just wanted to see Miroku again. She was now getting quite large around the middle, and it was very obvious now that she was pregnant.

Midnight was approaching and there was no sign of Miroku. She was in Sesshoumaru's study as the missive had instructed, and still he wasn't there. There was a tapping at the window. There he was! Why hadn't he just used the main entrance? Surely he was still welcome at the castle. Then she saw him. The figure behind Miroku. Surely it couldn't be… but it was. The tall, proud figure was hard to mistake for any other being. It was Sesshoumaru. Sango quickly opened the window and ushered the two inside, shock apparent on her face as she respectfully bowed to her lord.

"Sango, I have put Miroku in charge of my lands, you are to be in charge of the castle. It is yours to do what you wish with it. I am taking Kagome with me to another place." He said. Sango's eyes widened. She looked as if she were about to cry.

"She's…" she hesitated, "she's by her tree." Sango finally said.

"Silly girl. Why would she be there?" Sesshoumaru muttered to himself as he went to Kagome's tree.

As he approached it he saw there was something wrong. She was not there. He neared the tree, and he picked up the scent of freshly dug soil. _'No'_ was the only thought running through his head. He ran to the grave. He looked at it and there was no doubt now. Kagome was dead. His Kagome was dead.

"You can't be gone. I told you to wait for me. Why didn't you wait for me?" he stopped, a lump forming in his throat. "You couldn't have gone without me telling you." he whispered. He pressed his forehead to her gravestone. For a while he sat there and did something he had never done before. He cried. He did not weep or sob. Tears just trickled down his face. As much as he tried to hold them back he couldn't, so he let them fall. It mattered not now. He now had nothing. When he had decided that he and Kagome would start with a new life some place else, he thought he had everything. But now that Kagome was gone. He had nothing. He had no land, no home, and worst of all, no Kagome. When the tears stopped, Sesshoumaru pressed a kiss to the gravestone, "I love you, my sweet, sweet Kagome…"

With that, Sesshoumaru rose to his feet. His mind was consumed by grief. All alone; he marched on.

Sorry if the ending sucks, I just wanted to be done with this. I decided to do this while I was at work. I got about half way through it before it was time to close, but when I got home I just wanted to be done with it. Tell me what you think, no flames please.


End file.
